Yeah! Well my school floats!
by Anonymous and Unomynous
Summary: She had gotten on the wrong bus. She was in trouble. She was smart enough to know that much. - Sarah doesn't have any powers, which makes going to Sky High considerably more interesting. WarrenOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry we've been away so long. We have our reasons - which we do not wish to share publicly so sorry but it isn't happening.**

Anyway! New Story!

Disclaimer: We don't own Sky High... if we did we would have rented it out by now.

* * *

_"Sarah you are more important to me than life itself. I live only to kiss the very Earth you walk upon!"_

_Sarah blushed deeply, such a display of affection from Mr Darcy was practically unheard of._

_"You are the star in who's glorious light I wish to bathe eternally!"_

_Well that made less sense, and sounded kind of dirty, but nonetheless it was extremely flattering._

_"I will not rest until I have persuaded your father to...."_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

_"... and we shall...."_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

_"...it will be a most glorious affair with...."_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Sarah lifted her hand and smashed it down on her alarm clock. She rolled over and snuggled deep into her blankets, attempting to return to Fitzwilliam and his more than flattering declarations of love.

_"I was worried you weren't going to return my love I don't know what..."_

Sarah sat bolt upright in bed at the sound of hysterical laughter. Her little brother stood by the door frame chewing on his piece of toast. The green of his new uniform was hardly flattering.

"Mr Darcy? Are you kidding?"

Her face flushed, picking up a pillow she leaped from her bed in an attempt to get to the little bastard before he ran away. Tangled up in the bedsheets, a result of her nightly escapade with her dream lover, she tripped over the side of her bed. This succeeded in causing only more laughter and Mike to run away before she could get him.

She wanted to kill him. And she would, she would just have to be patient. She would bide her time, and then when he least expected it. She would strike!

The thought made her feel a little better as she disentangled herself and walked into the hallway. Grabbing a towel from the hallway cupboard on the way, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She smiled to herself, the numerous ways she could extract her revenge on Mike filling her head as she undressed, and stepped into the shower. She was starting a new school. New house, meant new school. Sarah wasn't looking forward to it, she had friends back in Maine. She belonged to clubs, had discount cards to all the shops, and a job.

Her mother had got a new job, more money, bigger house. So they had moved, it was supposed to be an adventure.

She got out and toweled off, wrapped it around herself, and began walking back to her room. Mike was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Sooooo... you're a Mr Darcy girl then? I always figured you were kind of a rugged, dangerous type girl." He was laughing again.

She was going to kill him. With. Her. **Bare**. Hands.

He was smart and ran.

After getting back to her room she decided on not dressing up too much for her first day. She picked out a white t-shirt, and blue jeans, and pulled on a purple pair of converse shoes. Then, after putting her hair up into a ponytail, she ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie, I made waffles. Your brother didn't want any so there are plenty."

She grinned, taking six waffles and sat at the kitchen table, then proceeded to drown them in maple syrup.

Mike appeared again, "God Sarah. You want some waffles with your syrup?"

She poked her tongue out at him, while her mother hid a smile.

"You better go soon sweetie, you'll miss your bus. And you can take some money out of my purse for lunch. I know how you kids like to buy your food to look 'cool'." She did the air quotes. Well, that was embarrassing.

She grabbed her bag, took another waffle for the road, and kissed her mother on the cheek, and left.

Walking down the street, she smiled to herself. She had to admit, even with all its flaws, the town was still pretty beautiful. It had a kind of fifties feel to it, and she was quickly falling in love with that quality.

She hastened her walk to her bus stop, it was pulling around the corner. She ran the last couple of steps and got on behind a guy who was insanely well built. He was probably a football player.

"Name and powers?"

"Drew Andrews", she tried not to laugh. After all the guy could probably pound her into the pavement, "thermokinesis."

He walked to the back of the bus, and the driver then turned to face Sarah.

"Name and powers?"

The guy was probably a little bored, or alternatively a complete freak. Either way, if Drew Drew's could play along so could she.

"Sarah Welsh," she posed like a Charlie's Angel, "my power is complete awesomeness."

One of the other kids laughed, and she flushed.

"Just sit down kid."

She walked to the back of the bus and sat down.

She pulled out her i-Pod, seeing as there were only about four people on the bus, and she figured she would have to wait a while before they got to the school.

Twenty minutes later, much to her annoyance, everyone was officially on the bus. And then it happened, seat belts shot out, strapped her in and the bus took off. And flew. Naturally Sarah did what any sane person would do in this situation, scream like a little girl, and hang on for dear life.

When the bus finally stopped, she practically ran off of the bus, and looked around. She was in the sky. The school was floating.

She hadn't seen a picture of Saint Peter's School for girls, but she was pretty sure it didn't fly.

She'd gotten on the wrong bus.

* * *

**Well that was part 1 of our story we hope you enjoyed it.**

Yes. Also if you read this we would be interested in hearing YOUR opinion but we're lazy and barely review anything either, so we don't expect it.

**Bye!**

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Chapter 2. We hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: We don't own Sky High. If we did there would have been way too many "mile high" jokes for a Disney movie.

* * *

Sarah was not going to have a panic attack. It was not going to happen in front of all these people. Sure she had no idea where she was, or what exactly this school was, but she was not going to freak out. She just needed to sit down for a couple of minutes.

Upon landing, and practically flinging herself from the bus, much to the amusement of everyone else, Sarah had been grabbed by some random girl. Said girl had then proceeded to talk at her, while dragging her towards the school. Something about her not being a freshman meant she had to go somewhere else. Then random girl had shoved her into the school's reception, said goodbye, and left her standing in the middle of the room. Well it hadn't happened exactly like that, Sarah was actually pretty sure the girl had been being polite during their whole walk, but when relaying the story to her mother later she planned to change a few details.

Calming herself, and plastering on a fake smile, she walked over to the front desk.

"Um... excuse me?"

The office lady looked up at her, and smiled. It was kind of scary.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm new."

The lady smiled even wider, and Sarah fought the urge to ask if she was okay.

"Ah yes! We've been expecting you. Where is it...."

She had begun rifling through papers on her desk in an attempt to find a particular one. Sarah assumed it would have something to do with her being a new student, but, seeing as this wasn't _actually_ her school, she doubted she would find them.

"Ah Ha! Here it is!"

Huh.

"Right-o, here are your transcripts. Sarah Marie Walsh."

Sarah almost laughed at how similar the names were. What were the chances of that happening? Sarah Marie Walsh - Sarah Cameron Welsh. Freaky.

"Aged 17, power... oh. It doesn't seem to have your power dear. No matter I'll just write it down now."

She could feel her face paling, she had two choices right now. 1 - Lie, lie and lie some more, or 2 - Come clean and face the possible consequences of discovering a floating school. Full of people with powers.

"I turn yellow."

The lady raised an eyebrow, before turning to look at her paper and writing it down. Sarah almost smacked herself.

"Well here is your schedule, and locker number. Normally we'd have you go and join the freshman, for power placement, but I think you'll be quite happy in Hero Support."

Sarah nodded, all of this was way over her head, and accepted the papers from the lady.

"Miss Matthews should be here soon, to show you around. Why don't you take a seat until then?"

She nodded again, and went to sit down.

This was simply the weirdest thing to have ever happened to her. Taking a deep, deep, breath Sarah decided on a course of action. She would make it through the day, get on the bus, go home, and never, ever, think of this place again. Simple. Easy. Good plan.

But seriously, yellow? What the hell was she thinking?

She grimaced at how her brother would be laughing at her right now if he knew, that of all the super powers she could have said, she claimed to turn yellow. Unfortunately, quick thinking was not one of her strong points.

Sarah looked up as a young girl, probably no older than fifteen or sixteen, walked into the office and practically beamed at her. She was adorable. At roughly 5'1, with a brunette bob, and _huge_ doe eyes, all Sarah wanted to do was squeeze the life out of her. She realised this was probably only going to freak the other girl out, if she said it out loud, and settled for smiling back.

She walked over to where Sarah was standing, and Sarah stood to shake the hand she had offered to her.

"Hi. My names Rachel."

"Sarah."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Rachel continued to smile at her, and motioned towards the office door with her head. "Come on, I'll show you around Sky High."

--

Sarah's conclusion of Sky High was that it was big. Much bigger than she had ever expected a flying school to be. Although, if she were telling the truth, she had never expected to discover a flying school to begin with. So it was rather a moot point.

She'd had permission to miss her morning classes, as did Rachel, so once they had finished the tour they had sat in on a "save the citizen" session. Where she had witnessed one guy kick the crap out of three other guys, one of which was his team mate, by making them kick the crap out of themselves. It was at this point she had decided to make herself as invisible as possible to the people in this school. As far as she was concerned it was going to be the best way to survive.

After following Rachel into the cafeteria at lunch, Sarah had begun to realise that Sky High wasn't all that different from normal high schools. You had nerds, jocks, goths, bullies, cheerleaders, populars, randoms, that weird guy who eats glue, and scary teachers. Admittedly all of them were hyped on some kind of super juice, and could all probably kill her, but fundamentally it was the same.

Which is why it didn't come as too much of a shock when Rachel, who was a hero, her power had something to do with absorbing stuff, had asked if she would be OK by herself. So she had left Sarah, who had assured her it was fine, to go and sit with her other hero friends.

Which, in turn, had led to her eating alone outside. Taking a bite of her apple, Sarah watched a couple of kids running around throwing a ball, made much more exciting by the fact the three players were not actually standing on anything.

Feeling a little woozy, as she was once again reminded of how high up they were, she stood up and walked back into the school. Walking slowly down the hallway, avoiding accidentally running into other students around, she made her way to her locker. The bell would ring any minute, and she would have to go to her first official class as "hero support".

She smiled to herself as she walked past Drew-Drew, who seemed to be having an argument with a girl who was beginning to turn a disturbing shade of blue.

Sarah reached "her" locker, as the bell rang. Fighting the urge to sigh dramatically, she pulled "her" books from "her" locker.

Walking down yet another hallway, Sarah arrived at the classroom five minutes late.

As she knocked on the door she hoped that, wherever she was, Sarah Marie Walsh wouldn't mind being in hero support. And that she wouldn't kick her ass for hijacking her life.

* * *

**DONE! Sorry it took as long as it did, but for us this is actually pretty good.**

Unfortunately we're not joking about that.

**Anyway feel free to tell us what you think, we love to hear you opinions. Good or bad.**

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**We are so sorry that this has taken so damn long. But with school, not being able to get together to write, family issues, and personal issues, this hasn't been at the forefront of our minds.**

We are so SORRY!!! We promise future repentance!!! UPDATES!!! BETTER UPDATES!!!!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Sky High. OR anything worth the effort of stealing.**

* * *

Sarah practically leapt from the bus when it landed on her street, and ran straight to her front door, slamming it behind her and abandoning her bag. She walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water, downing it in one go.

Hero support class, as Sarah had discovered, was basically a nice way of saying that although the children in there did in fact have super powers, their "powers" sucked ass. Having walked into the class, gone through that embarrassing 'tell us about yourself' situation that all new students were subjected to, she had taken her allocated seat and proceeded to pretend to be listening, all the while plotting emergency escape plans. Luckily she only had two hours before the students were sent home, and she got on the bus.

As she placed her glass in the sink, Sarah rubbed at her eyes and let out a sigh of relief as the tension she had been carrying in her body all day slowly leaked away as she relaxed.

Really it was kind of funny, in the 'I want to cry, because I'm probably just crazy' kind of way.

Walking from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs, Sarah paused on the third one when she heard knocking at the front door. Turning around, and putting the Oreo's she had been carrying on the floor, she ran to open it, having learnt in the past that if it was her mother at the door and not a stranger, it was best not to leave her standing there for long. Opening the door, completely ready to start an intentionally melodramatic retelling of her day, Sarah managed to pause long enough to take in the woman on her doorstep, quickly realising it wasn't her mother and she should just shut her mouth.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?"

The girl standing there smiled nervously at her, and tugged at her shirt.

---

Twenty minutes later Sarah Welsh was stuffing Oreo, after Oreo, into her mouth as Sarah Walsh smiled at her from her other living room couch, sipping at the tea she had made.

"So let me guess this straight...." Sarah said as she looked at the girl sipping her tea.

"You got on my bus, while I got on yours." The tea sipper nodded, as Sarah motioned to both herself and the other girl at the appropriate times.

"And you liked my school a lot, despite it being an all girl's school. For normal kids."

"I think that really depends on what you consider normal." The tea sipper giggled in reply.

Rubbing at her eyes, and resisting the urge to hang her head, Sarah pressed forward with the conversation.

"Well, just for the sake of argument how about we just say the kids who don't shoot laser beams out of their eyes are normal?" Walsh nodded her head in a conceding the argument way.

"Anyway you like being normal, and want to switch places with me on a more permanent basis?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

Sarah glared at the girl in front of her, "no offense but why the hell would I want to do that? The people at your school scare me. And I came up with a crappy power."

Walsh's eyebrows raised at that, "really? What power did you pick?"

Sarah shook her head and stood up, taking Walsh's cup in the process, and began walking into the kitchen. "Not important."

"Look I know this sounds crazy, but when you think about it, and I mean _really_think about it what other choice do you have?" Walsh followed Sarah into the kitchen, lingering in the doorway as Sarah moved around the kitchen. "I mean, if it were me running that school, and I found out that somebody had impersonated one of my students, at a school cram-packed with supers, my natural instinct would be to assume that that kid was a spy. Then have them _dealt_ with. If you catch my drift."

Sarah turned to face the other girl, still standing in the doorway and attempting to look very coy. "You, Miss Sarah Walsh, are a very conniving and manipulative person."

She grinned, "have to be when you go to school with only girls."

---

Sarah poked at her dinner in a disinterested manner, while Mike went on and on about how the new girls at his school practically threw themselves over one another to get his attention. At the age of ten Sarah wondered how exactly this benefited him. If the boy were in high school she would understand, otherwise what was he going to use them for? Their gel pens?

"How was your day hun?"

Sarah looked up from her food to see her mother looking back at her, appearing genuinely curious, and Mike shovelling mashed potatoes into his face, with the occasional glance her way.

"It was OK. Did some finger painting in art class. Ate crappy cafeteria food, you know. Normal kid stuff." She decided to branch the term normal to include the laser beam eye children on this occasion.

Satisfied with the answer her mother turned back to Mike to continue their conversation.

Sarah continued to poke at her meatloaf chunk and mull over her earlier conversation with the other Sarah. Having succeeded in finally having Sarah agree with her, 'other Sarah' had proceeded to outline the annoyingly detailed plan that they would have to implement in order to not get caught. The girl had, as the overachiever she seemed to be, actually made a power point presentation on things such as grades, sick days, and permission slips that they would no doubt encounter in the future. Sarah had then been made to give all of her contact details, and was told she would be contacted the next day so they could arrange a more formal meeting, as 'other Sarah' had to leave before they could finish the nineteen slide slideshow.

After having been excused from the dinner table, and finally crawling into bed, Sarah fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

As it had turned out, Sarah Marie Walsh did not, in fact, appreciate people thinking all she could do was turn yellow. Sarah Cameron Welsh couldn't give a rat's ass, quite frankly.

* * *

**DONE!**

SUCCESS!!

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people. I have been gone a long time. I apologise for this. As an apology for this I shall be updating all of my fanfics. Also, as it should be noted, I am now writing on my own... Which realistically isn't that big of a deal as I basically wrote it all to begin with, my partner was really more of my beta so if their are any mistakes, my bad... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. That's why none of the teachers were bald and went around in a wheelchair.**

* * *

The next day Sarah had considered, heavily, just skipping. Having dragged herself from bed, in response to her mother practically screaming at her something about "ungrateful" and "military school", the only thing that had successfully stopped this thought process was that supposedly one of the office ladies could force you to tell the truth and, given her predicament, the last thing she wanted was that power to be turned on her.

Plus she sort of wanted to what problems Drew-Drew could get himself into that day. The poor bastard, as she had discovered through observation the previous day, really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Realistically how hard was it to remember, "_no you don't look fat in that_", "_I think that is a great idea_", and, of course, "_you are completely right. So right, in fact, I don't believe anybody could ever disagree with you._"

Standing at the corner and waiting for the bus had afforded Sarah the chance to actually give Drew-Drew, who she was smart enough not to call him anywhere other than her head, this rather sound advice.

"There is no way it is _that_ easy."

"Seriously, it really is. Girls generally, notice I say generally, don't care what you have to say when they are having a rant about something **unless** it is in disagreement with them. For example, it doesn't matter if they are having a fight with their best friend and they are completely in the wrong, you can think that they are but you never, _ever_, agree with the best friend. It's simple really."

Drew-Drew stood there and looked at Sarah suspiciously.

"Why are you telling me this? You are one of them. Won't this get you in trouble?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Who on Earth would I get in trouble with? The high girl council of the northern hemisphere? They would charge me with distribution of the divine secrets of the sisterhood of America? Don't be stupid. I'm trying to help you out here."

Drew-Drew frowned.

"No need for the sarcasm. We've just never talked before and all of a sudden I'm your best friend?"

Sarah gave him her cheesiest grin.

"Well we **_are_** bus buddies."

By lunch time when Sarah checked her phone she had twenty seven new text messages. All, unsurprisingly, from Walsh.

Maybe her power had something to do with super tech stalking.

Sarah, sitting outside under a tree with her lunch, as she know found the empty sky surrounding the school slightly less unnerving, began the diligent task of texting back.

As she did so she began to observe some of the other students. Having successfully managed to talk to no one in her hero support class, save for the brief mandatory introduction when she had addressed all of them at once, she had somewhat managed to isolate herself from them for the time being. On one level she knew this was rather antisocial and completely out of character for her, but on another she was acutely aware of how actually interacting with this people would lead to the inevitable 'show me your power' conversation. And that was something to be avoided at **all **costs.

However being removed from them also allowed her to observe them all a little more objectively. There was a guy in her class, named Zach, that actually glowed, which was almost as bad as turning yellow really. She hadn't actually seen him glow yet but that was more because she only ever saw him in the daylight. He, along with the kid who turned into a puddle, seriously a puddle, named Ethan, seemed to get bullied a lot. By this guy who, for lack of a more inventive term, was a dick.

Apparently they, and some of the other kids in her class, had saved their school from some bad guys the year before and were high school royalty for all of ten minutes, before the social pecking order snapped everyone back to where they belonged.

As she watched him bear down, literally bear down as the guy turned into an actual bear, over the two she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the others in their group showed up. The big guy, whose name she still had yet to learn, would always back off when the others showed up.

If she had been so inclined, as in could actually help and didn't need to avoid attention, she might have given them a hand. That being said, she couldn't and she did. It did annoy her to no end though. Perhaps she would ask Drew-Drew to help. They were best friends now after all. She snickered to herself as she took a bite of her sandwich.

It wouldn't matter for too long though; as she was sure the rest of the rainbow gang would show up soon. They were colour co-ordinated to make all the colours of a rainbow. It was weird. That and she was pretty sure they didn't even mean to actually do it, made it seem like some bizarre super hero type thing.

She spit her sandwich bite into her hand as a look of disgust passed over her face. Dumping the bite on the ground, she peeled the sandwich apart to get a better look at it. Pickles, onions, peanut butter and sweet chilli sauce. Awesome.

The bus ride home, after most of the students had left, was always rather boring and apparently having a super-fied school bus made no difference. Breathing on to the window and making a caricature of the kid a few rows ahead of her consumed most of Sarah's attention, causing her to jump, and let out a small sound of terror, when Drew-Drew slammed his frame down into the seat.

"Ok I don't want this to get weird or whatever, but thanks for that advice earlier. If you need anything let me know. I got your back."

Sarah scrutinised Drew-Drew's face for any sign that he was being sarcastic, having found none she replied in a somewhat sceptical tone.

"You're welcome."

Drew-Drew nodded in response, turning to look at her.

"Just don't tell anyone, and we're good."

Getting up to leave as the bus pulled up to their stop, Sarah couldn't help but feel that this was either going to be a really good thing or a really bad thing.

Walking home, and scuffing her shoes along the way, Sarah couldn't help but sigh as a yet another text from Walsh, accusing her of not taking their, as Walsh liked to call it, "non-official exchange program" seriously.

She had half a mind to tell the girl to shove it and risk facing the wrath of Sky High.

Opening to the door to her house, Sarah dumped her bag next to the door. Walking into the living room, kicking off her shoes and leaving them where they fell, Sarah stopped dead in her tracks as her brain tried to process the site in front of her.

Standing in the middle of the room, dressed in head to toe in period costume, was Mike.

"Ah, Miss Welsh, I see you have finally decided to join our gathering. Lateness of this type is very unbecoming of a woman of your station."

Sarah glared as hard as she possibly could.

"Putting aside the fact that your costume is really quite impressive, you're an ass."

* * *

**Anyway there you are... No idea how long it will take for the next one... But thanks for hanging in there!**


End file.
